Relato de un amor imposibe
by Nanaminam00
Summary: Si no eres la persona que fue designada para el ser amado desde el seno materno, entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer. Incluso si tu amor es más fuerte que cualquiera, será imposible; porque no eres lo que el destino escogió. Natsu y Lucy, están enamorados desde hace mucho, pero no pueden estar juntos pues no es su destino, buscarán otra forma de desahogo. Au, lime y posible Ooc.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **Relato de un amor imposible.**_

" _Si no eres la persona que fue designada para el ser amado desde el seno materno, entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer. Incluso si tu amor es más fuerte que cualquiera, será imposible; porque no eres lo que el destino escogió..."_

—Hoy estás muy romántica, Luce. —el chico echó un vistazo rápido al cuaderno de la muchacha que tenía enfrente, ella enrojeció y de inmediato ocultó sus palabras con ambos brazos después de soltar bruscamente su pluma.

—¡No veas! —exigió con un puchero— Es vergonzoso.

—Pero serás escritora, ¿no es así? Muchas personas leerán lo que escribes.

—Eso es muy distinto Natsu, no sentiré vergüenza porque lo que escribo no está dirigido para ninguno de los espectadores... —susurró. Natsu abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se aceleró indudablemente, ¿esos versos de amor eran...?

—¿...Para mí? —preguntó intentando hacer que su nerviosismo no se notara. Lucy se percató de lo que había dicho y temiendo ser descubierta, negó rotundamente.

—No, es para el profesor Eucliffe —mintió—, hace no mucho me pidió que le escribiera algo.

—Ah, ya veo. —sonrió, rogando internamente que su decepción no saliera a flote— Entonces las cosas van bien con tu maestro.

—Eso me gusta pensar —asintió—, aunque si te soy sincera, aun no descubro los sentimientos que se supone ya debía de haber desarrollado hacía él. El profesor Eucliffe es increíblemente guapo, sexy, inteligente y además es un excelente maestro pero... No es como si todas esas cualidades no las haya encontrado ya, en otro chico. —susurró temiendo que sus impulsos la controlaran y gritaran lo que en realidad sentía por el chico que le hacía compañía en esos momentos.

Claro que ella tampoco se enteraría jamás, que él pensaba exactamente lo mismo y que debía morderse la lengua para no expresar dulces palabras de amor, que solo ella podía despertar.

—Así que es eso... —suspiró cansado.

—Sí, ¿y cómo vas con tu novia? —expresó ahogado para que la voz no se le cortara.

—No me quejo —dijo—, Lissana es una buena chica, bastante cariñosa y me profesa un amor ridículamente inmenso pero yo, por más que me afano en querer enamorarme de ella... Sigo sin poder profesarle un cariño que vaya más allá de la amistad y la fraternidad.

—¿De verdad?, ¿por qué? Si Lissana es muy dulce y amigable.

—Es porque yo... Pienso todo el tiempo en otra chica. —confesó desviando su mirada, sintiendo el hervor en sus mejillas.

—¡Oh! Entonces aun estás enamorado de Michelle-san.

—Un poco. —está vez, fue Natsu quien mintió— La profesora Michelle es una mujer inteligente, hermosa, risueña y femenina, pero ya no me importa tanto el hecho de que se haya casado, ni siquiera me duele ya el hecho de que me haya invitado a la boda.

—¿Es por qué ese día decidiste aceptar el amor de Lissana?

—No. —no tardó ni un segundo en responder— Es porque como dices tú, Luce, no es como si todas esas cualidades no las haya encontrado ya... En otra chica.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, solo observándose físicamente de manera fija, queriendo los dos, aunque sea rozar la yemas de sus dedos, pero no podían, porque ambos tenían compromisos con otras personas. Y si se atrevían a trasgredir las reglas las consecuencias no serían tan fáciles de afrontar.

Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, ambos enamorados uno del otro, con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, pero sin poder hacer nada porque para empezar el que se hayan conocido había sido un accidente, un descuido descarado de quien escribía su destino, que jamás pensó que ese pequeño error se transformara en los inmensos sentimientos que se profesaban; porque ellos eran de dos mundos distintos, por eso no debían conocerse, no debían enamorarse, y dolorosamente por eso, jamás estarían juntos.

—Aquí está su orden. —la mesera del café en que se hallaban, los sacó de su ensoñación, comenzando a colocar sus postres y bebidas delante suyo.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron con gran admiración y antojo al ver las rebanadas de pastel y los smoothies que habían ordenado. Luego, simultáneamente, voltearon a verse y se sonrieron con complicidad. Y es que maldita o bendita suerte tuvieron, que a parte de amarse, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, compartían los mismos gustos, así como algunos intereses y pasiones. Descubriéndose mutuamente todo el tiempo que podían verse.

Juntos, siempre tenían de qué hablar, y nunca, jamás de los jamases se aburrían, al contrario, la risas no cesaban nunca. Por eso es que tenían esas salidas secretas de amigos cada que podían, intentando de manera tenaz, demostrarse su amor sin faltar el respeto a sus respectivas parejas. Aunque para eso, necesitaban concentrarse arduamente en otra cosa que no fuera la persona a su lado, puesto que todo tiene un límite, poco ya faltaba para que sus deseos reprimidos colmaran el vaso de la razón y salieran a flote las verdades.

Lucy cortó un trozo de pastel de chocolate con almendras y se lo llevó a los labios. La expresión que hizo al sentir el sabor en su boca, fue completamente pura y dulce. Eso le gustaba a Natsu, su imagen tan virginal y amable, con tiernos sentimientos; la vería comer toda una vida entera sin aburrirse solo para observar como sus ojos brillaban al hacerlo. Lo que él no sabía, era que los ojos de Lucy destellaban aun más solo con ver su persona.

—¡Está delicioso! —celebró ella.

—¿Te gusta mucho, Luce?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces pediré la receta y te prepararé muchos de esos para ti sola, ¿qué te parece?

Sonrió enternecida, si tuviera que decir porque le gustaba tanto Natsu, no sabría por dónde empezar, así que solo se limitaría a decir que todo él era perfecto; porque su sonrisa iluminaba todo, porque su cabello era el mejor, porque su pequeña hermanita Wendy era muy amable, etc, etc, etc. Sin embargo, su actitud hacia ella era el punto clave que había logrado que el muchacho le robara el corazón por completo.

—¡Por favor!—entusiasmada tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y se aproximó por encima de la mesa hacia él. Sus rostros estaban cerca y se miraban mutuamente con demasiada pasión.

Natsu se sorprendió bastante, pero el aroma de ella, su suave tacto con su piel, y esos profundos chocolates mirándole tan dulce... ¡Dios!, ¡¿acaso quería volverlo loco?! Desvió la mirada antes de hacer una tontería, mala idea, sí. Puesto que ahora no podía quitar sus ojos de los carnosos y provocativos labios sonrosados, recubiertos finamente por brillo con olor a fresa. Al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, hizo otro gran esfuerzo por mirar a otro lado.

Lo más que lo logró, fue a la parte derecha de la comisura de su boca, en donde halló un poco de pastel... Aquella excusa perfecta. Se inclinó hacia ella aun más. Hasta que su lengua pudo limpiar el chocolate; sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante ese descarado contacto, luego, intentaron por igual volver a tomar las riendas de la situación.

—Lo siento. —susurró retomando un poco la compostura, y porque le costaba un infierno hacerlo, acto seguido carraspeó la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo...? —cuestionó con un hilito quebradizo de voz.

—Tenías algo de dulce en la cara, y quería probarlo.

—Y-ya veo... ¿el tuyo está bien? —hizo referencia a la rebanada de musse de queso con mermelada de mango que el muchacho tenía delante de él. Ella aun tenía un poco más de conciencia y su superyó le ordeno cambiar drásticamente el tema de conversación.

—Es bastante bueno... —pero el vaso de él, ya se había derramado hace rato— ¿por qué no lo pruebas... de aquí? —con la cuchara indicó sus labios en una descarada propuesta.

Ella tampoco pudo más, pero en vez de sujetarlo de las solapas de la camisa y besarlo, como Natsu esperaba, lanzó su cubierto sobre la mesa, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se dispuso a llorar desgarradoramente con todo el dolor explícito en las lágrimas. Lloró por su situación, la de él, la de ambos y por su completamente imposible amor.

—¿Luce? —preguntó Natsu preocupado, ante los dolorosos gemidos de su compañera—, ¿qué tienes?

—¡Eres un tonto! —gritó—, ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!

—Luce... —susurró, se sentía tan culpable por haberla hecho llorar. Tanto, que llegó a creer que al contrario de lo que demostraba hasta ese momento, sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y que, era el único que se había enamorado, obligándola a faltarle el respeto a su profesor y pareja— Yo...

—¡Ahora solo quiero besarte! —reclamó con muchos sentimiento reprimidos a flor de piel, encontrándose entre si, mezclándose y transformándose en las lágrimas de culpa y confusión que sus ojos derramaban— ¡después de haberme esforzado por contenerme todo este tiempo!, ¡pero ya no puedo más!, ¡es porque te quiero Natsu!, ¡como el quererte, tanto y querer pasar la eternidad siempre contigo! —confesó entre sollozos y llanto.

Natsu sintió que el cielo se abrió sobre él en ese momento, que la gama de colores con que veía el mundo se expandía, que después de tanto vivir sintiendo frío, el sol le calentaba suavemente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, escuchó a las aves cantar por encima de todos los ruidos de la ciudad. A lo lejos juró oír a un violinista entonar una canción de amor al compás de la suave brisa. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no evitó sonreír abiertamente como bendito enamorado, y , al igual que ella soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría; por lo que se levantó, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado, se hincó, y luego intentó quitar sus manos de aquel hermoso rostro húmedo y enrojecido.

—¡No! —negó—, ¡soy un desastre, no veas así!

—Luce. —le sonrió llamándola tiernamente.

—¡NO! —volvió a gritar.

—Lucy —esbozó a secas—, mírame. —ordenó entonces, ella temblando, dejó que Natsu con delicadeza, apartara sus palmas de la cara y entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos de forma dulce.

Apenada, le sostuvo la mirada, se relajó un poco cuando lo vio sonreír de manera radiante. Aunque de un momento a otro, su semblante se volvió extrañamente serio al momento que abría la boca para hablar:

—Luce, tú... ¿me amas?

Ella tragó saliva pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya había roto muchas reglas.

—Sí. —habló muy débil, pero con toda la verdad de su corazón para que él lo pudiera sentir.

—Entonces... —acarició su rostro con premura y cuidado— Ya no te contengas.

No necesitaron más permiso, ambos se apresuraron para que tan ansiado contacto llegara al fin. Se besaron, y en ese beso se dijeron todo lo que no se habían podido decir hasta el momento: La gratitud de Lucy cuándo la salvó de aquel doberman suelto que la acorralaba y aterraba el día en que se conocieron, el curita que ella puso con suavidad en la mejilla de Natsu cuando después resultó herido y que él aun conservaba. Los partidos de fútbol a los que Lucy iba a apoyarlo y las horas de karaoke que compartían solo porque a Natsu le gustaba oírla cantar. El día en que ambos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos en el parque de diversiones durante el viaje en la rueda de la fortuna, y también, cuando descubrieron que no debían de estar juntos. Todo, mientras compartían la calidez de sus bocas y el ritmo de sus corazones.

Con la mirada tierna, ambos se distanciaron solo un poco, viéndose a los ojos. Natsu que aun no creía que todo fuese verdad, buscó de nuevo los labios rosas, suaves y azucarados de Lucy, quien no se negó ya, dejando que quitara por completo el gloss que se había puesto. Ambos tenían la respiración errática cuando la ovación de los presentes, quienes no perdieron detalles de la situación desde que Lucy lloró, se hizo escuchar. Vitoreando el valor de ambos.

La niña se sonrojó épicamente ante las felicitaciones, el joven solo sonrió enternecido antes de volver a su lugar, para terminar de comer el pastel; así pasó otro rato en silencio pues la rubia estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar.

—Estuvo... bastante bien... —articuló al fin. Él levantó la ceja con diversión.

—¿El momento, o quizás el beso?

—El pastel, pediré ese a la próxima.

Entonces, él recordó como fue que había empezado todo después de pestañear varias veces para asimilar la respuesta dada, luego, dejó escapar una risa escandalosa, avergonzándola otra vez.

—¡N-no te rías! —pidió.

—Lo siento Luce, es solo que eres demasiado encantadora. —y eso, solo empeoró las cosas, según la chica, quien no sabía como responder a los cumplidos de la persona que quería. Se sentía como un hermoso sueño, por eso, se limitó a sonreír tímidamente en silencio— Acabando aquí, vayamos al lugar que está al final de la calle que está a seis cuadras al norte.

Ella hizo, como pudo pues no era muy buena orientándose, un mapa mental para descubrir el sitio al que Natsu quería ir. Se le erizó la piel al descubrirlo... Un motel. Aunque no se esperaba esa propuesta, no dijo nada para evadirlo, incluso sonrió de nuevo y asintió con firmeza, era porque los dos sabían y estaban al tanto de la situación, porque a pesar de todo, seguían sin tener permitido estar juntos aunque ya prácticamente le habían prendido fuego al reglamento social y moral. Sin embargo como su amor era imposible, sabían que, una vez acabada esa reunión, todo iba a volver a ser como antes, cada uno por su lado.

Tal vez seguirían viéndose en secreto, pero otra vez como "amigos", ya no podrían besarse, entrelazar sus manos y mucho menos decirse lo mucho que se querían, al menos, hasta que el vaso volviera a colmarse. Claro, que después de lo que planeaban hacer, sería más complicado pues la culpa ayudaría a que no volviera a repetirse otro desliz.

Ahora que tenían todas las cartas sobre la mesa, aprovecharían al máximo y llegarían al final. Si ya iban a vivir con culpa, al menos no lo harían con arrepentimientos.

.

.

.

Natsu estaba sentado en la cama, con sábanas rojas llamativas, con muchos espejos alrededor para que los fetichistas pudieran ver como practicaban distintas posiciones, se sentía algo incomodo por ello. Movía los pies nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos, las gotas de agua bajaban de su cabello, se deslizaban por su rostro y al llegar a la punta de su barbilla, caían a la toalla que cubría de sus ingles hasta la mitad del muslo. Acababa de darse una ducha y ya solo lo cubría la tela antes ya mencionada.

Esperaba a Lucy que hacía lo suyo en el baño, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, después de todo, nunca había hecho eso con Lissana, debido a que la albina era mil veces más inexperta e inocente que cualquiera, por lo que a su lado, él podría considerarse un perito en las relaciones de pareja, cuando ella lo miraba admirada por su experiencia, él se sentía realizado, pues los aires de grandeza se sentían bien.

Sin embargo, sabía que Lucy era totalmente un caso aparte, no podía ser tan confiado, ya que por lo que sabía, inexperta no era, además, añadiendo que tenía sentimientos hacia su persona que hacían que sus emociones bailaran y le causaran una taquicardia. No sabía si podría con tanto y comenzaba a preocuparse, así que tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada a su entrepierna.

—Sé que estamos nerviosos —habló—, pero por lo que más quieras, no me vayas a fallar.

—¿Con quién hablas Natsu? —le interrumpieron, era la voz que tanto amaba.

—¡C-con nadie! —asustado, levantó la vista para ver la figura que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Quedó completamente boquiabierto, Lucy, al igual que a él, solo la cubría una toalla que se atoraba bajo su brazo, el inicio de sus dotados y redondos pechos llamaron su atención de inmediato. La devoró con la mirada, su cintura tan agraciada y la cadera tan provocativa, además de sus largas y bonitas piernas. Empero, lo que más lo cautivó, fue el bello rostro de ella, sintió un hueco en el estómago al ver algunos mechones húmedos pegados a su mejilla. Era la sensualidad femenina en persona.

No necesito entonces, preocuparse ya por su compañero pues la libido y la excitación hicieron su trabajo instantáneamente, ella al notarlo, se sintió hermosa y sexy, con ganas de mostrarle su cuerpo por completo solo a él; así que dirigió sus manos al nudo de la toalla y lo soltó dejando caer la tela al piso con una caída sensual.

Natsu jamás la había visto tan mujer como hasta ese momento, la deseaba, la deseaba mucho. Todo el camino hasta ese lugar se fueron tomados de la mano sintiendo el leve cosquilleo en la boca de estómago y a su corazón morir de un infarto cada vez que recordaba que tenía el tacto de ella sobre su mano. Acababa de descubrir que la felicidad que Lucy le brindaba, era infinita.

Entonces, él se puso de pie para desnudarse también,aunque aun algo tímido y pudoroso por ser su primera vez.

—Eres hermoso. —la escuchó decir, sus orejas se pusieron rojas, pero no negaría que se sintió alegre de oírlo, nunca diría que no a los sentimientos que Lucy le regalaba.

—Ven, Luce. —le extendió los brazos luego de sentarse nuevamente sobre el filo de la cama. La susodicha avanzó hasta situarse sobre sus piernas, viéndose frente a frente con la piel excitada, para dar paso a la sesión de besos y caricias previos. Que para ambos, resultaba ser mágica y especial.

Quizá él no supiera mucho, pero se dejaría llevar, permitiría que su amor lo guiara por completo para que ambos lo gozaran al máximo.

Y tal vez, ella ya no era virgen, pero sus experiencias pasadas que tampoco eran muchas, no habían sido como quería, recordaba solo dos veces y media. La primera por lástima hacia el susodicho, la media por la fuerza que afortunadamente no logró consumarse y la segunda por compromiso, con su profesor que también era su pareja; pero esta vez era diferente, puesto que se trataba de Natsu, el hombre que amaba, quien tocaba y deslizaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, dándole un placer inexplicable, cambiando radicalmente las cosas solo por eso. La diferencia de esa, con las otras veces era abismal.

Además, a pesar de ser dos casos completamente diferentes, en ese encuentro, ambos tenían algo en común, y ese "algo", era lo más importante en esas circunstancias, y era que, era la primera vez que ambos hacían el amor, con todo el respeto al cuerpo del otro de por medio.

—Natsu... —gimió su nombre— Tócame, quiero que me acaricies. —pidió a suspiros mientras él oía y besaba húmedamente su cuello antes de bajar a los pechos. La petición de ella, se debía a que le encantaba sentir el gentil tacto de su pareja sobre su piel. Sus yemas la volvían loca.

—Sí... —respondió antes de continuar en lo que estaba y conceder el deseo de su amada. La sintió estremecerse poco después, como con su manos, ella sujetaba firmemente su espalda y la frotaba con intensidad— Luce... Luce... —repetía. Ella simplemente le encantaba.

Subió su rostro para devorar sus labios otra vez, la afianzó de las caderas y la levantó un poco para posicionarse, ambos estaban extasiados y ansiosos. El momento había llegado.

—¿Estás lista? —susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

—Sí —contestó—, pero antes, necesito saber algo Natsu.

—Lo que quieras, cariño mío.

—Nunca te arrepentirás de esto, ¿verdad?

—Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida. —afirmó de inmediato. Ambos se sonrieron.

—Natsu, tú... Me quieres, ¿verdad? —él enarcó una ceja pues ya habían llegado hasta ese punto como para que ella dudara de sus sentimientos, hasta que recordó que tal vez Lucy si se había declarado, pero que él, aun no decía nada.

—Sí. —afirmó sin ninguna duda.

—¿Cuánto?

—Aunque esté prohibido... Para toda la vida.

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre.

Y se adentró en ella, para culminar el acto.

 ** _Fin._**

 **Nota final: Bueno, les traigo aquí otro cuento, la verdad creo que la narrativa fue un poco pesada pero me gusto mucho escribirlo porque me esforcé en cuadrar bien los sentimientos de ambos personajes, pienso que al final logré lo que quería y me agradó el resultado, solo espero que a ustedes también. Aclaro aquí que ninguna de mis historias tienen segunda parte, porque soy fanática del romanticismo y aunque casi no me enfoque en el género, si hay algo que siempre hago es que nunca pongo finales realmente felices, sino, que se quedan abiertos. Tal vez algún día me anime a hacerlo pero por el momento no será así.**

 **Espero le haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por leer, disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica.**


End file.
